Un si joli stylo
by Cheshire-sama
Summary: Yuri, une élève de première, reçoit de sa mère un magnétophone/journal intime pour l'aider à vaincre sa timidité. Elle raconte alors au fil des enregistrements sa vie au lycée et au sein du club de littérature qu'elle a rejoint, ainsi que sa rencontre avec un certain Makoto...


Fanfiction Doki Doki Literature Club!

DISCLAIMER: Contient des insultes et des injures.

Le MC s'appelle ici Makoto.

L'histoire dérive du scénario original et est basée sur le point de vue de Yuri.

Je vais pas vous dire que ça peut être choquant, si vous avez vu/joué à DDLC je pense que vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

Même si j'écris depuis un bout de temps, c'est ma première "vraie" fanfic donc elle est assez courte et rapide.

Le récit se déroule au travers d'enregistrements audio (sauf pour les passages entre parenthèses)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, même si vous dites que c'est nul, ce qui important c'est d'avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture!

25 mars 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Bonjour? Je suppose... Je... Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer... Hum... Je m'appelle Yuri XXXXX, je viens de terminer mon année de seconde, et ma mère m'a offert un magnétophone. Elle m'a dit que m'enregistrer m'aiderait à combattre ma timidité. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera... En général, je n'aime pas trop m'exprimer à l'oral, je préfère écrire, des poèmes souvent. J'adore lire et écrire, me plonger dans des univers sombres et fantastiques. Mais mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je devrais plus socialiser et me faire des amis. Ils ont sans doute raison, mais... Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... Je suis même timide face à un magnétophone! *petit rire* *on entend la voix de sa mère au loin* Ah... Euh... Je... Je dois y aller, donc... Au... Au revoir?

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

2 avril 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Okay... Okay... *inspire et expire bruyamment* De... Demain c'est la rentrée. Demain... Je dois aller en cours. C'est, euh, assez stressant pour moi. Je veux dire, huh, communiquer... Avec les autres. Ça semble tellement facile à tout le monde, mais moi, j'ai, euh, toujours peur de dire quelque chose de bizarre ou qui repousse les gens... Du coup je me tais la plupart du temps... Je vais prendre un livre avec moi, ça m'aidera à me sentir mieux.

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

3 avril 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Okay... Donc... Euh... Je sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Je suis allée, euh, en cours, comme prévu... Je ne connaissais personne dans ma classe, alors à la récréation j'ai commencé à lire. Mais une fille de ma classe est venue me voir. Je la connaissais de nom, je savais qu'elle était douée en classe et très populaire. Pas comme moi... J'étais assez intimidée, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait créer un club de littérature et elle voulait savoir si j'étais intéressée. J'ai voulu refuser, puis je me suis rappelée ce que me disait mes parents: de me faire de nouveaux amis et de m'intégrer. Alors j'ai accepté. Après les cours, je suis allée dans la salle réservée pour le club. Il y avait déjà 3 filles, celle qui m'avait harponnée quelques heures plus tôt, et deux que je ne connaissais pas. Celle qui était dans ma classe a accouru vers moi dès que j'ai passé la porte. Elle m'a presque sauté au cou et m'a présentée aux autres filles.

La plus grande des deux, m'a fait un grand sourire et a dit s'appeler Sayori. Elle aussi était en première, bien qu'elle ait un air enfantin. Elle avait des cheveux courts, des grands yeux et un noeud dans les cheveux. La deuxième avait l'air renfrogné, malgré son look mignon, avec ses deux couettes roses. Elle m'a juste grommelé un "Natsuki" avant d'aller inspecter le placard au fond de la salle. Elle est ressortie d'un air satisfait, en disant qu'il y avait assez de place. Finalement, l'après-midi s'est assez bien passée. Natsuki ne faisait certes que se plaindre, mais Sayori était très enthousiaste et faisait la conversation pour nous deux. Je crois que j'ai ma place dans ce club, comme s'il avait été fait sur mesure. En tout cas, je peux dire merci à Monika.

[FIN DE L'ENTEGISTREMENT]

("-Vous n'avez pas bégayé quand vous parliez du club. Vous aviez l'air vraiment à l'aise.

23 avril 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

On a un nouveau membre! C'est l'ami d'enfance de Sayori, il s'appelle Makoto. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un grand lecteur, mais il a quand même l'air d'être intéressé par le club. On va enfin pouvoir être un club officiel!!

Monika avait l'air si heureuse! Elle ne lâchait pas Makoto des yeux. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. J'ai tellement hâte de retourner au club demain!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

25 avril 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Makoto est si gentil! Il passe plein de temps avec moi, on lit ensemble, on parle ensemble et on boit du thé ensemble! C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un! Il a laissé tomber son stylo, alors je l'ai ramassé. Je lui rendrais demain.

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

30 avril 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Makoto m'a montré son nouveau stylo... Il est encore plus beau que celui d'avant. Je suis sûre qu'il écrit encore mieux. Je VEUX ce stylo. Mais je ne vais pas lui voler. Pas comme celui d'av... Non, non je l'avais pas volé!! J'ai oublié de lui rendre... C'est tout! Et puis comme ça il en a un bien plus beau... Aujourd'hui je me suis bien occupée de ma collection.

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

("-Votre collection... Vous voulez parler de...?

-... *nod*

-... Je vois.")

2 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire qu'est-ce que je vais faire qu'est-ce que je vais faire qu'est-ce que je vais fai...

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Monika... Nous a dit qu'on allait participer au festival. Et réciter un poème en public. UN POÈME EN PUBLIC. Et là elle a proposé un entraînement. C'est ça oui, un entraînement!! Elle voulait juste impressionner Makoto, elle supporte pas qu'on soit si proche. Et comme il est si gentil, il l'a regardée avec admiration! Il n'a aucune idée de qui elle est. C'est juste une égoïste. Elle s'intéresse à Makoto juste pour l'inscrire dans son carnet de conquêtes!! Je vais pas la laisser faire. De toutes façons Makoto a choisi de passer le week-end avec moi! AVEC MOI!!! *pause* Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais porter? Comment je dois agir? Ça va être la première fois que je vais chez un ami. Un ami. Un ami. MON ami. Mon ami à moi. Pas à Sayori. Pas à Natsuki. Pas à Monika!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

3 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

J'ai pris le stylo... Je l'ai!!! Il est à moi!!! J'aime tellement la manière dont il écrit... J'aime tellement...

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

5 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

JE SUIS ALLÉE CHEZ MAKOTO!! C'était merveilleux... On a fait cette bannière pour le festival... D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'on pourrait aller au festival ensemble!! Je suis tellement heureuse! Trop heureuse!! Je crois que je dois aller me calmer un peu... Je vais prendre soin... De ma collection...

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Il avait l'air... Préoccupé. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a parlé de Sayori. Comme quoi elle serait dépressive. Elle est juste jalouse et veux attirer son attention. Si elle l'est vraiment, elle n'a qu'à se pendre et à nous laisser tranquille, cette putain de gamine geignarde en manque d'attention! Après Makoto s'est un peu déridé, et on s'est bien amusé. Sauf que bien sûr, cette salope jalouse s'est ramenée... Au moment où j'allais... Quelle connasse elle savait c'est sûr! Je vous jure je vais la buter.

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

6 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Ça y est! C'est fait! Cette grognasse... J'ai juste eu à lui parler un peu au téléphone. Elle a raccroché en pleurant. Hypocrite jusqu'au bout...

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

8 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Makoto ne revient pas à l'école... J'espère qu'il va bien. Il ne répond pas quand on l'appelle. Je vais aller le voir demain.

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

9 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

JE VOUS JURE BORDEL DE MERDE JE VAIS LA BUTER CETTE SALOPE!!!!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Natsuki... Avec ses airs de petite fille innocente! C'est déjà une chieuse, mais là... Je la déteste!! Elle était chez Makoto bordel!! Pour le réconforter!!! Tu parles d'une opportuniste!! Makoto revient en cours demain. Il sera là au festival. AVEC MOI! Pas avec cette gamine sans amis qui a 6 ans d'âge mental!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui trouver?!! Elle est aussi plate spirituellement que physiquement!! Je vais lui régler son compte à cette connasse!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

10 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement au club. Natsuki avait l'air vaguement inquiète, alors que Monika, elle, semblait totalement indifférente. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Sayori n'était pas sa meilleure amie? À moins qu'elle ait juste décidé de sympathiser avec elle juste pour se rapprocher de Makoto... Enfin, le problème, c'est pas Monika, c'est Natsuki! Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure, en me demandant si j'allais bien. Je ne me rappelle plus trop ce que je lui ai répondu.

[PAUSE]

("-C'est là que vous lui auriez dit d'aller voir sous les distributeurs s'il n'y avait pas des pièces, car cela la nourrirait plus que le fait son père?

-*hausse les épaules*

-Vous ne vous en rappeler toujours pas?

-*fais non de la tête*")

[REPRISE]

Makoto a l'air anéanti. Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. J'ai vu que Natsuki n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Elle profite de l'occasion, c'est sûr! À un moment, ils se sont même retournés pour le regarder. Elle répand même des rumeurs sur moi, cette sale pétasse!

[PAUSE]

("-*détourne le regard*

-Vous ne voulez pas continuer...?

-*baisse la tête*

-Dites-moi si vous voulez arrêter.

-*hoche la tête*")

[REPRISE]

Je la laisserais pas faire!! Elle va payer, je vais la faire payer!! De toutes façons, Makoto ne croira jamais à ses histoires! C'est mon ami! Un vrai ami, pas comme elle!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

11 mai 20XX

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Aujourd'hui a eu lieu le festival. J'avais tellement hâte d'y aller avec Makoto. Mais il y a eu un problème. Natsuki n'est pas venue. Elle ne répondait pas à son portable. Makoto était très inquiet et a demandé à ce qu'on appelle chez elle. Pas de réponse non plus. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé avec Sayori l'a traumatisé. Il avait l'air vraiment mal, du coup je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. J'ai décidé de passer chez Natsuki pour voir ce qui se passe, pour pouvoir rassurer Makoto. Monika, elle, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiète. En même temps, qui s'intéresse à cette gamine sans amis qui passe son temps à se plaindre?

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE MER...

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

C'EST QUOI SON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME??!!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Je suis passée chez Natsuki... Comme c'était fermé, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre... Je voulais pas que Makoto l'apprenne. Et puis j'ai vu Monika. Dans le coin de la rue. Je me suis barrée en courant pour ne pas qu'elle me voit. Je suis restée dans le coin, à traîner dans les rues. Puis, je me suis décidée à retourner chez moi. En passant devant chez Natsuki, j'ai vu Makoto. Qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il était complètement livide. Pourquoi il était là?!! J'ai appelé une ambulance et j'ai pris les affaires de Makoto pour les ramener chez lui. J'en ai profité pour regarder son portable. C'était Monika. Elle lui avait dit d'aller voir chez Natsuki. Mais bordel mais pourquoi elle lui a dit ça?!!! Elle est complètement cinglée!!! Je vais aller lui régler son compte!!

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

J'ai donné rendez-vous à Monika dans le lycée, dans la salle du club. J'ai pris mon couteau préféré avec moi. Au cas où. C'était elle depuis le début. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je veux juste l'empêcher de faire souffrir Makoto à nouveau. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

11 mai 20XX, 23h37

[DÉBUT DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Makoto... Je... Je suis désolée. Putain je suis tellement désolée!!! Je te jure c'était pas moi je... *pleurs* Je suis désolée...

[FIN DE L'ENREGISTREMENT]

Le docteur retira la cassette et la mis avec les autres. Puis il se tourna vers Yuri:

"-Alors? Qu'en dites-vous?

-Le garçon... Il... Il va bien...?"

La jeune fille a l'air complètement désemparée. Elle se tord les mains, la tête baissée.

"-Il a été pris en charge par une autre unité. Je pense qu'il arrivera à surmonter ce traumatisme."

Yuri a l'air un peu soulagée. Elle laisse retomber ses mains, ce qui a pour effet de dévoiler ses avant-bras recouverts de bandages.

"-Vos parents attendent dehors. Comment puis-je leur expliquer le fait que vous vous soyez ouvert les veines, seule dans le lycée, à 23h?

-Je n'étais pas seule.

-Quand la femme de ménage vous a trouvée, vous étiez seule.

-Cet enregistrement prouve le contraire, non?!"

Yuri s'est relevée, les joues un peu rouges. Elle a l'air énervée. Le docteur soupire.

"-Vous ne vous rappelez toujours de rien? Même après la lecture de ces enregistrements?"

Yuri hésite un peu. Puis elle murmure:

"-Que Monika."

THE END

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
